indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Cairngort Rexan
Character First featured in Pixel Tactics, but frequently mentioned in War of Indines, Rexan becomes a fully playable character in Devastation of Indines. ''Quotes: *"My countrymen, together we will stand up and shout once again: 'We will not be left behind!'"'' *''"A blade is reserved only for those who will not be beaten by reason, fairness, and good sense." '' *''"Absolute power is required if one is to create absolute change." '' *''"My parents were wealthy feudal lords, killed by their own slaves in a revolt. This is the key that my parents gave me to escape with on the day our home burned. I keep it as a reminder that I might not escape if I fail my subjects as they did."'' *''"In darkness, all are made equal!'"'' Story Gessleheim is a blighted land of undead, beast men, barbarian tribes, and monsters. Three hundred years ago, the Overlord of Gesselheim banded the people of his desolate wasteland home together, forming a modern empire. In a war at the turn of the century that came to be known as the Centennial War, he led this massively overpopulated and undersupplied nation to war against the northern neighbors who refused to trade with them or recognize them as equals. After Rexan was betrayed by one of his closest confidants and murdered by the four warriors who went on to be remembered as the "four heroes", three centuries passed, and the Gesselhemian nation dissolved back into chaos. Seeing the plight of the people in this land, Hepzibah Culotre resolved to revive the overlord from the dead, and succeeded in doing so. Returned from the dead with Hepzibah's spell of true resurrection, the Overlord prepares to reunite his people once again and demand a place for them in the world. Rexan is actually a Relecan noble by birth. He fled to Gesselheim as a boy when his parents were killed in a slave revolt. Personality: Charismatic, Pensive, Ruthless Personal Possessions: '''A key to a secret passageway. Rexan escaped his family's slaughter with this key as a boy. '''Likes: Philosophy, gardening, miniatures Dislikes: Novels, plots, senators Appearance Tall and imposing with long dark hair and small glasses, Overlord Rexan dresses for his rank and position. Powers & Abilities Rexan has the power to curse his opponents. He is also known to be a charismatic leader, often swaying opponents to his side. Relationships *Resurrected by -> Hepzibah *Killed by -> Luc, Avenlia, Servi *Served by -> Demitras, Heketch, Baenvier *Betrayed by -> Byron Game appearances and playstyle Pixel Tactics *Rexan's class in Pixel Tactics is Overlord, which focuses on quickly recruiting heroes. Devastation of Indines *Rexan's playstyle revolves around bestowing curses on his opponent, then punishing them for not getting rid of them. Strikers *Rexan's Striker card has the power to reduce the effectiveness of enemy attacks. Gallery RexanALTconcept001.jpg Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional tokens *3 Curse Tokens Unofficial Rule FAQ *Curse Tokens that are anted by Rexan's opponent during a Pulse get discarded without effect. The effect that would return them to the opponent's hand gets cancelled by the Pulse effect (unofficial ). *Q: How does the effect of Black Eclipse interact with Finishers? *:A: The Finisher represents a single attack without Style or Base. Black Eclipse has no effect when an opponent uses his Finisher. (Official FAQ) *The Start of Beat effect on Rexan's Devastating style does not advance him if he is already adjacent to an opponent. (unofficial discussion) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Gesselheimians Category:Characters Category:Controller Category:Striker